Peter ou le jouet du Destin
by Serie-l-killer
Summary: Et si tout était écrit, là, noir sur blanc et sous vos yeux aveugles. Si votre vie était d'ores et déjà inscrite sur un rouleau, achevée alors même que vous la réalisez. Voudriez vous en lire les lignes ? L'oeil, ma malédiction, ne me donne pas le choix..


D'une taille légère et élancée Peter est un svelte jeune homme de dix-huit ans. Plûtot grand nul ne soupçonne la fine musculature que cache sa chemise, l'adolescent ne parait en effet pas vraiment sportif, peut-être est-ce parce qu'il ne sait mettre son corps en valeur. Il pourrait presque paraître négligé, quoi qu'il se dégage de son apparence une certaine élégance: sa chemise, dont le col est toujours ouvert, est rarement rentrée dans son pantalon et le noeud de sa cravate est dénoué avec désinvolture. Chatain clair, il ne coiffe pas ses courts cheveux les laissant figés en une bataille désordonée, à moins qu'il ne les coiffe justement ainsi... Ses yeux marrons tirant sur le vert éclairent son fin visage aux rares et discrètes tâches de rousseur d'un regard rêveur et attendrissant. Son doux sourire, timide et innocent est celui du paisible rêveur. Pas tout à fait un homme il n'est plus un enfant, se rasant quotidiennement il semble cependant mener un combat contre le temps, sûrement se complait-il dans l'adolescence. Désinvolte et rebelle le jeune anglais est beau garçon, bien qu'il n'en ait absolument pas conscience.

C'est sa mère, Bridget, qui parle le mieux de Peter. Je vous laisse l'écouter: "Peter est un jeune homme adorable, Brent et moi en sommes très fier. Gentil et calme, il ne s'est jamais battu de toute sa scolarité, que ce soit à la maternelle jusqu'à son école de farfelus, Poudward ou Poudlarg je n'ai jamais vraiment su, son père s'occupe des papiers. Il ne manque pas de courage pour autant, mais il est trop intelligent pour en venir à un conflit musclé je pense. Il est plutôt bon élève, enfin, dans la vie normale il était tête de classe; là bas je ne sais pas trop... Il a eu son examen avec une mention en divination, rendez vous-compte comme il est brillant. Ah oui, Peter a toujours été un petit enfant particulier, certains vous direz bizarre je n'aime pas ce mot. Dès sa plus tendre enfance il inventait des histoires, il avait constament la tête ailleurs, sa maitresse en parlait comme d'un enfant doué mais rêveur. Il nous décrivait les cadeaux qu'il aurait à noël, la tenue que porterait sa tante à sa prochaine visite, la note qu'il avait obtenu à un devoir sans même qu'il ait été corrigé et sans jamais se tromper ! Prodigieux n'est-ce pas ? Vous comprenez désormais son talent pour la divination... Nous aurions dû jouer au loto (gloussement). Mon fils est également un poète, vous devriez lire quelques uns de ses vers c'est du grand art. Oh mais ! Chériiiii, va chercher le recueil de poèmes de Peter s'il te plait. Et descend son diplôme des as de pique, et celui de sa mention aussi. (Sourire ravi, empli de fierté)"

Voilà, vous en avez au minimum pour une heure, si vous ne goûtez pas à son pudding bien entendu. Prenez garde où elle vous sortira albums photos et tout le tralala... Que dire de plus, je suis Peter, un ado de dix-huit ans plutôt banal et... Mince voilà John, mon frère ainé !

"Quoi, vous voulez connaitre un peu mieux Peter ! Vous vous adressez à la bonne personne je connais mon ptit frère comme personne. Cet homme c'est un tombeur, aucune fille ne lui résiste ! Je refuse catégoriquement qu'il sorte avec mes amies lorsque nous allons en discothèque. Euh, c'est sûr que là, avec son look débraillé et sa coiffure de sauvage il ne ressemble pas à grand chose mais je vous le dis, si il y mettait du sien il serait un dangereux séducteur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne fait aucun effort, certains diront qu'il est timide, moi je dirais qu'il est dans son monde. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très dégourdi devant une fille qui lui plait, la pourpre lui monte vite aux joues et il bredouille comme un imbécile mais on apprend sur le tas que voulez vous. Je dirais aussi que mon frère est un vrai fainéant, il ne range pas sa chambre, ne participe à aucune tâche ménagère dans la maison et fait toujours tout à la dernière minute, notament ses devoirs: sa chambre là bas, à Poudlard, ça devait pas être du luxe croyez moi. C'est un vrai bordélique. Celà doit être dû à sa nature d'artiste, il est pas si doué qu'on le dit mais il taquine il faut l'avouer. Sinon il n'est pas pénible pour un ptit frère, je dirais qu'il est plutôt conciliant et vit de compromis: plus que tout il ne veut pas déranger. D'ailleurs je lui reproche constament de s'effacer, je ne comprend pas ce manque de confiance, car de la personnalité il en a à revendre. Il se fait constament voler la vedette, le pire c'est qu'il s'en accomode... Oh il est 20h, je vous laisse j'ai un rencart. Bonne continuation !"

(Rougissant) Ne croyez pas tout ce qu'il dit... Alors, que me reste-t-il à ajouter, hum, j'écoute du rock et me tient particulièrement au courant des nouvelles tendances et groupes moldus. J'aime le quidditch sans en être accro, j'ai joué comme poursuiveur à Poudlard mais ne suis pas vraiment bon. Sinon il est vrai que je suis doué en divination, mais pas plus que ça j'ai eu de la chance à mon examen voilà tout. Euh, c'est tout je crois, le pudding doit être servi, régalez vous et restez patient...

Alors que Bridget se démenait avec le pudding et son service à thé rutilant, Brent feuilletait et commentait l'album photo de leur fils chéri: "Peter est né un jour d'orage, c'est étrange mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il tirait sa singularité de cette naissance. Bébé il était très calme, il l'est encore mais vous savez ce qu'on dit, il ne faut jamais énerver un vrai calme. Je me souviens encore de ces rares crises de colère, les comparer à un orage serait adéquat... A trois ans il a rendu sa mère complétement chauve, au début on ne le soupçonnait pas mais maintenant qu'on sait qu'il est... sorcier, nous savons qu'il en est responsable. Bridget ne lui en veut pas. Plus tard il rendait humide mon tabac, même quand il était dans ma poche, ou faisait brûler le poisson que ma femme cuisinait, il deteste le poisson. (Il tournait les pages lentement, un sourire béat témoignait de sa grande admiration pour son fils. Il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un monstre.). Tenez ! Là nous quittons Londres pour emménager ici même, Peter a sept ans, notre nouvelle maison lui a tellement plu que les fleurs y ont perduré pendant des mois. Oh, ne vous fiez pas à ces vêtements de seconde main, ma femme a perdu son travail lorsque nous avons déménagé et nous avons du faire face à une petite crise mais tout va bien désormais. Je suis dentiste et ai ouvert mon propre cabinet il y a dix ans, Bridget tient le poste de secrétaire ce qui réduit nos frais, j'ai beaucoup de travail nous remontons la pente. Durant trois mois Peter nous a donné quotidiennement les chiffres gagnants du loto et les chevaux du tiercé, la tentation fut grande mais nous nous sommes toujours interdits de profiter de son don, qui se manifeste, remarquez, notamment quand il rencontre une crise grave. Aussi Peter ne fut pas aussi gâté qu'il l'aurait mérité, mais il grandit avec beaucoup d'amour. Ah là c'est la photo de son onzième anniversaire, regardez comme il est heureux, pourtant nous savions qu'il avait déjà vu ce jour dans ses prémonitions, qu'il savait qu'il aurait un gâteau au chocolat et le recueil de poème de Francis Ponge. Il a joué son rôle à la perfection pour ne pas gâcher notre plaisir, simulant la surprise à merveille, profitant une deuxième fois de la fête en quelque sorte. Mais aussi étrange que celà puisse paraitre il n'avait pas prédi son entrée à l'école de Poudlard, sûrement a-t'il inconsciement fermé son esprit à l'idée d'un départ. Peter fut très malheureux de quitter la maison, je crois qu'il a très mal vécu sa première année à Poudlard. Ah voilà Bridget, un nuage de lait dans votre thé ?"

Oui, je n'avais pas vu venir mon entrée à Poudlard. Cependant les signes du départ se multipliaient à ma vue, je les ignorais, désormais j'ai compris qu'on ne peut échapper à son destin. TOUT est écrit d'avance, il suffit de trouver le bon livre et de lire au delà des lignes. Bien sûr il est possible de modifier le destin dans sa surface, mais sa profondeur reste des plus immuable. Vous voulez en savoir plus sur mon don, très bien mais n'en faites pas un papier... J'ai commencé à voir l'avenir aux alentours de mes quatre ans je dirais, peut-être un peu plus tard. C'est dans la fumée grisâtre et épaisse des cigarettes de mon père que des images de mort sont apparues, alors que je contemplais l'âcre fumée des sentiments très forts m'envahissaient, le danger, la peur, le froid... J'ai concrétement vu la mort de mon père vers l'âge de six ans, lorsque son tabagisme atteignit son paroxysme... Alors j'ai tout mis en oeuvre pour l'arrêter, jusqu'à lui décrire sa propre mort ! Il a arrêté de fumer quelques mois après, moi j'ai écopé de deux ans de psychologue. Je n'ai jamais rien dit à ce vieux bonhomme aux lunettes épaisses et au verbe suave, il ne comprenait rien à rien: une fois qu'il eut diagnostiqué une crainte très forte de la mort de la figure paternelle, due à l'amour que j'avais pour lui, nous passions une heure hebdomadairement à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, de l'école où je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, de mon groupe de musique préféré et des rares conflits qui m'opposaient à mon frère. Il a toujours su que je n'étais pas tout à fait normal, mais mon cas le dépassant il a abandonné... Ensuite ma vie fut ponctuée de nombreux messages du futur, des augurs comme dit le jargon, dans une simple tâche d'encre se dessinait la note que j'obtiendrais à un examen, dans la mousse de mon dentifrice le visage de la maitresse que j'aurais l'année scolaire suivante, dans un filtre à café usagé l'image d'un malheur futur et tant d'autre choses encore. Je ne parle que rarement de ce que je vois, les mystiques ne font pas l'unanimité vous savez. C'est sûrement pour celà que je ne me suis jamais bien intégré à Poudlard...

Etant d'origine moldu j'ai beaucoup appréhendé la rentrée, mon estomac était tellement noué dans le Poudlard express que je n'ai pas eu une seule vision du château ou des professeurs à l'avance. Néanmoins de nombreux signes m'indiquaient que ma vie prendrait un tournant radical à Poudlard, ce nouveau départ m'effrayait. J'avais d'ores et déjà pu me faire une idée du monde sorcier lors de ma sortie au chemin de traverse, rencontrant cette faune particulière, étrange et sympathique que sont les sorciers. Je garde notament un très bon souvenir de Mr Ollivanders, le vendeur de baguette, qui a su trouver les mots pour me faire comprendre ce qu'était la magie et ce que j'étais sensé ressentir lorsque j'aurais en main la bonne baguette. Aussi surprenant que celà puisse paraître, je fus encore une belle exception... Après de nombreux essais, presque découragé alors que le vieil homme était des plus enthousiastes, je trouvais enfin l'heureuse élue. Taillée dans l'occipital d'un dragon des temps passés ma baguette emprisonnait un cheveux de vélane, la légende affirme qu'il s'agirait de la dame du lac des récits médiévaux, moi je crois que Mr Ollivanders m'a dit celà pour me faire mousser... Cette merveille en main, d'une blancheur spectrale, je me suis senti investi d'une énergie diablement douce si bien qu'inspiré il me vint l'envie de chanter. Timide je garder mes lèvres serrées, dans mon esprit résonnaient les paroles d'un vieux tube des Beattles, une lueur argentée dansait au bout de ma baguette, on aurait dit Paul Mc Carthney, sûrement ai-je encore rêvé. Il m'arrive parfois de confondre la réalité et les images que l'avenir offre à ma vue, le voile qui sépare ces deux mondes m'est vraiment mince.

Lors de la cérémonie de répartition, où je n'avais qu'une envie, disparaître, je fus réparti à Gryffondor. Une maison dont je ne connaissais rien, d'ailleurs je ne connaissais rien tout court arrivé à Poudlard. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir l'un de mes bouquins et la liste de mes matières m'avaient fait sourire, la métamorphose ou les potions, et puis quoi encore... Finalement je me trouvais très bien à Gryffondor, mes camarades étaient des gens respectables, loyaux et courageux ils ne cherchaient pas à me tourmenter, ni à m'apprécier d'ailleurs. Très solitaire je n'ai pas eu d'amis durant toute ma première année, le premier trimestre fut d'ailleurs marqué par le mutisme et l'indifférence: je refusais cette famille de substitution. Et puis au fil des années, devenant plus mûr, j'accordais mon amitié à quelques privilégiés dont un Serdaigle fort sympathique du nom de Thomas. Lors de ma troisième année j'intégrais l'équipe de Quidditch, en tant que remplaçant, puis en quatrième année je devins titulaire et liai amitié avec l'intégralité de l'équipe. J'adore voler, une sensation de liberté sans pareille qui me permet de décrocher de la réalité bien souvent amer et d'oublier mes soucis.

Elève discret mais brillant je ne faisais pas de bruit, ma scolarité est exemplaire, pas une retenue, pas une bagarre, des notes correctes même en potion ! Bien entendu j'excellais en divination, bien que je me demande si cette vieille chouette me notait en toute objectivité... De surcroit elle m'a recommandé pour des études supérieures, ainsi que l'illustre professeur Dumbledore qui a déclaré que j'étais un "jeune homme dont les qualités les plus grandes étaient intérieures et dépassaient très certainement mon don pour la divination".

Pas une seule petite amie, je sais bien pourquoi et ne m'étendrais pas sur le sujet, d'ailleurs mon don ne facilite pas mes amours. Ah, je dois ajouter quelques mots sur les Serpentards avant de terminer. Je ne sais pourquoi ils n'ont jamais insisté avec moi, je ne voulais pas me battre, ne relevais pas leurs insultes sur mes origines, ne répondais presque jamais. Aussi je leur suis reconnaissant de m'avoir laissé en paix, comme quoi ils ne sont pas si mauvais que ça... Je me souviendrais toujours de ma partie d'échec avec un Serpentard des plus narcissique. Il m'a battu, je le savais avant même qu'il ait fini de déposer ces pièces d'obsidienne sur l'échiquier, puis s'en est vanté pendant des jours. Je suis incapable d'utiliser mes dons sous la pression de jeux et de duels, il ne le savait pas sans quoi sa fierté en aurait pris un coup. Mais je sais que j'ai bien fait de ne pas le lui signaler, c'est peut-être pour celà aussi qu'il ne m'a jamais tourmenté. Ce jeune homme était vraiment particulier et fascinant, une caricature à lui seul et pourtant, quel succés à Poudlard. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'un garçon tel que moi soit effacé par des personnes telles que lui, on racontait même qu'il avait eu une aventure avec un professeur. Loin d'en faire mon model, je l'admirais, avec ces nombreux défauts, je crois que tous l'admiraient bien que beaucoup le l'aient haï dans un même temps. Je crois qu'il était mon parfait contraire, moi son ombre, lui la façade dorée et adulée...


End file.
